


senses

by ilott



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, no beta read, whipped mick so true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilott/pseuds/ilott
Summary: At first sight, Callum Ilott has already shaken Mick Schumacher's senses: sight, sound, smell, and touch.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	senses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this (kinda) drabble at 3AM
> 
> also, this is my first time writing a rpf—go easy on me
> 
> it's very self indulgent too.. so yeah
> 
> enjoy :]

At first sight, Callum Ilott has already shaken Mick Schumacher's senses: sight, touch, sound and smell.

From the moment Mick's blue eyes met his pale green eyes, he already fell for Ilott. Mick could not help but look from head to toe; His devilish smile brings out his wrinkled eyes. His dark blonde hair falls in front of his face like dominoes. His tall figure, cinched waist, and broad shoulders.

Callum Ilott is _breathtakingly_ beautiful, Mick told himself.

Mick felt like his life was in slow motion. His cheeks blushed, his whole body heated up, his feet felt like glued to the floor. It felt like it was just him and Callum.

Why the _hell_ am I feeling like this? Mick feared.

Callum took out his hand and greeted him, “I'm Callum Ilott. Nice to meet you.”

Stunned, Mick stares at his hand before holding and shaking it with his own. Their skin touched; his hand felt soft and warm, Mick thought.

Turns out, Callum has a deep and sweet voice. A voice that Mick would listen to all day, every day—he bet that he won't easily get tired of hearing his voice.

Before he let go of Callum's hand, he introduced himself, "Mick Schumacher, nice to meet you too."

When Callum walked past him, the smell of vanilla and a hint of floral lingered in Mick's nostrils. He smells.. _good,_ Mick admitted.

What made it worse is that his personality—Callum is a guy full of charms. When Callum introduced himself to their staff, they all laughed when he threw a joke that Mick didn't understand. He can already tell that a lot of people will like him and maybe, some people would go head over heels over him—judging by everyone's first impression as soon as he stepped in the room.

After introducing himself, Callum went in front of everyone, facing Mick. He caught Mick staring at him, he winked and gave him a bright smile.

Mick looked away from his gaze and gulped, almost choking on his saliva.

Suddenly, everything was blurry, but one thing's clear is that Ilott has already made him stunned and whipped. 

He let out a heavy breath and whispered, "I'm _doomed_ _._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://zhoulott.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
